A new beginning
by shadow870
Summary: continuing off of my previus fic.


Ever since that night about 1 1/2 years ago, when Rouge and Shadow had fallen in love, Finally the day had come when they had vowed to remain together in marrige, And now just had their second child.There names were Keesha and Jason.Keesha was older by jason by a year.Keesha, a hedgebat, took most of Rouge's looks. Jason was just a normal hedgehog. Taking most of shadows looks except in color, which he had Rouges white fur color.  
Rouge, knowing Shadow more than anyone, had never in her wildest dreams, would have ever expected Shadow to be as good as a father as he is.  
Together, the four of them were a family, and as long as Rouge knew that her children, and Shadow would forever remain by her side, she was happy...

7:30 PM Shadow and Rouge's house, Three years later:

Rouge had just put Keesha and Jason to bed. She wanted to do so quickly so she could spend some time with Shadow.  
They were going to watch a movie together, so Shadow had half an hour ago, told her to meet by the couch.Rouge gasped when she entered the living room.Beer bottles everywhere had scattered the floor, along with a slight trail of puke.Rouge opened the bathroom door and found shadow sprawled over the toilet.  
"Shadow! What the hell were you thinking!" Rouge shreiked trying to keep her voice low, so that she wouldn't wake Keesha and Jason.  
"Shit..." Shadow muttered behind his breath.  
"You were supposed to get that movie started, not get a hang-over!!" Rouge yelled, slamming the door behind her.  
Shadow threw up some more into the toilet "ughhh"  
"You cannot keep doing this Shadow, not with the kids around!" She started up again.  
"Not like three year olds are even going to know what beer or getting drunk even means." Shadow replied.  
"AND YOU THINK THATS A GOOD ENOUGH EXCUSE TO DRINK!? I DONT WANT OUR CHILDREN TO BECOME DRUNKS LIKE YOU, SHADOW!" Rouge screeched at him.  
"just get the damn movie on! I'll be there in a minute OK? Happy now?!" Shouted Shadow angrily.  
Rouge tried to hold back tears, but a single one rolled down her cheek.Just as she turned to leave the bathroom, Shadow threw up one last time and flushed the toilet.  
Then the door opened and little Keesha stood in the doorway...  
"Mommy, why you sad?" Keesha said slightly scared."I woke up."  
Rouge bent down to Keesha's level."Keesha please, get back to bed, I'll be there in a minute, ok?"  
"I woke up because I hear you and daddy yelling at each other.Why you yelling at daddy?" Keesha asked curiously.  
"It's nothing sweetie,lets get you back to bed."  
Rouge scooped Keesha up, glared at Shadow and turned out the door.

10 minutes later...

Rouge was leaving Keesha and Jasons room when she entered the living room and saw their movie on the main menu.Rouge sighed sadly and turned the movie on.  
Shadow was angrily picking up the beer bottles when he heard the opening credits to "The Notebook" starting up.He didn't really like movies like that, but just to appear to care, he told Rouge he'd watch it anyways.  
Shadow sighed and headed over to Rouge, who was sitting on the couch.

"Rouge, look, I'm sorry...I- I should'nt be drinking like i used to.You were right. If I'm going to be a good father I cant be doing this..."  
Rouge got up and turned to face Shadow. "Everyone makes mistakes Shadow, but please, promise me one thing"  
"Anything."  
"Don't ever do that again,please...I hate some of the things you've done...But please, I want us to have a good family together."  
"Would you hate me for this?" Shadow asked softly.  
Shadow pulled Rouge close and pressed his lips against hers into a romantic kiss.Rouge returned the kiss and put her arms around Shadow's neck.  
"Never Shadow." Rouge said after they parted. "I love you,Shadow."  
"I love you too Rouge, more than you'll ever know. And I promise, I'll be a better father starting now.You, Jason, and Keesha are the best thing thats ever happened to me since maria." Shadow said.  
"Wow Shady, thats alot of emotion coming from you. Lets just watch our movie now." Rouge said pointing at the couch.

Sitting back down on the couch, Rouge had to start the movie over since they had missed so much from their little "emotional moment".  
Shadow kissed Rouge on the cheek as she cuddled up closer to him.Then resting her head on Shadows shoulder, as he put an arm around Rouge.

After the movie ended, Shadow picked Rouge up and placed her on their bed and Shadow got up on the bed and lay beside Rouge, Giving her a quick kiss on the lips held her close.  
Rouge broke the silence;  
"And It's just the beginning."


End file.
